


On the Other Side

by lovemikaaa



Category: offgun
Genre: Character Death, College, M/M, Neighbors, Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemikaaa/pseuds/lovemikaaa
Summary: It had been three months since Gun started living at the GMM apartment. And that means, it had been three months also of suffering because of the unending cacophony made by his neighbor, Off Jumpol. One night, he finally decided he had enough of it and started marching towards the other unit. However, he might just have chosen the wrong moment to barge in...
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

There are many things someone like Gun Atthaphan can tolerate. He is such a considerate person that even when you pluck your nose in front of him, you won't hear any complaint from him. But that doesn't mean he wouldn't feel grossed out and have the need to reprimand you about it in private. 

Though most of the times, he likes to keep his opinions to himself because he believes that it's easier to avoid conflict when you keep your mouth shut. 

When one of his groupmates in their research project confessed to not doing his part of the work at the last day before the presentation, he was fuming with anger and wanted to slap that bastard with the printer but he just heaved a sigh and didn't say a word. 

When a drunk man catcalled him while he was walking alone on the street on his way home, he wanted to shout at him for being a major asshole but nothing came out and he just ended up walking faster so that he can get away from that place. 

And there was also this one time on the cafe he was working at where he was the one getting yelled at by one of the costumers even though it wasn't his fault. He wanted to reason out, but he didn't talk out of fear that it might cause him his job. He still ended up losing it the same day anyway. 

He had gone through a lot of enduring for the past years and he had no complaints of doing it until the future, if that would mean he could live in silence. He had been living a coward and pathetic life he knows, but that's just how he is. Not everyone wants to be involved with what's happening in their surroundings. For people like him, as long as they're eating something and still breathing, that's enough. 

But for the past three months, there is this tiny part of him (that keeps growing, he swears to God) who wants to get out of his indifferent behavior and pull out someone's brain for making his life miserable, even without knowing it. 

\---

He started living on GMM when his mother decided to shamelessly deduct his usual monthly allowance sent by his father working abroad, so that she could indulge with her gambling activities. As much as he’d like to tell everything to his father, he knew it would only arise a huge fight that would only end up in one thing. 

Divorce. 

His parents’ marriage is like a ticking time bomb. Even one light push can set them off and everything around them will fall into ruins. Gun knew it would come later, that no matter how he doesn’t want it to happen, it will come to an end. 

It’s safer to say he’s delaying the pain. He’s trying to buy as much time until he’s ready.

As a result, he’s no longer able to afford the unit he was previously living in. Forcing him to settle to a nearly run-down three-story apartment building near his university. The rent was cheap which means the facilities aren't expected to be in excellent condition. Plus, it has thin walls. Very thin, he thought, that maybe it was already there even before he was born. 

But he had no choice, so he just tried to settle himself on his current situation. On his first week, he could hear loud thuds outside of his room. Specifically, it was coming from the room in front of his. There were only two rooms in this floor, and he concluded that there was no one occupying the other one since he hasn’t seen someone going in or out from there. Thinking it was just a product of his own mind, he chooses to ignore it. But when it made sleeping real hard, he tried to ask the landlady about it and that's when he finally found out there is really 'someone' in there. 

"It wouldn't be so bad," the landlady assured him. "The guy living next door is nice, so you have nothing to worry about."

He doubted everything she said but he just nodded. 

Then came the following weeks that turned into months, but nothing changed. The disturbances he hears on the other side didn't disappear. Even if it was in the wee hours of the night, he could hear noises, mixtures of people groan and murmurs. He had a lot of ideas as to what his neighbor and his companion might be doing, including stuffs that are not worth mentioning of. But he wished that they would be considerate enough to lower it down so he could review his lessons in peace. 

"I'm sorry I won't be of any help," New apologetically replied on the other line. Gun finally gave up and tried asking his close friend for help. He has an exam the next day and he would surely have nothing to answer if he would stay here for the rest of the night. New is his last hope since he lives in a nice village and surely wouldn't have distractions like he had. But he didn't know if it's his lucky day or what because apparently his friend told his parents he's sleeping over to Gun's apartment when in fact he was at his boyfriend's. 

Great. Just Great. 

"That's okay. Just make sure you don't get your heart broken by that dude or else, I'll be the one to kick your ass." 

New threw a fit of laughter, "Okay I love you, see you tomorrow." 

As soon as he dropped the call, he lied on his bed while trying his best to ignore the lewdness he had been hearing since nine pm. It's past midnight now and it's still not done. 

"Seriously, how long can they last?" he hissed to thin air. 

Irritated, he messed his hair and removed his eyeglasses. Staring at the worn-out ceiling, the wood almost falling out and sooner or later if not repaired, would knock him out big time, he finally came into the realization. 

THIS NEEDS TO STOP!

He can't go on and give consideration to whoever that bastard is next-door if he won't give any consideration to him too. They're paying the same amount of rent so basically, they're on the same level. And to co-exist peacefully, they must adjust to each other. Well, for the past few months, he had only been the one to do all the work.

He hasn’t seen the guy, but he will sure give him a good beating if they meet. And tonight, is the time for that. 

He put back his eyeglasses but didn't bother combing his hair. His oversized shirt reached half of his thigh covering his shorts. He looks like a complete mess, but he doesn't really care. He's out to wage a war.

Just a couple of strides from his door, he reached his neighbor's room. The noises went louder as he went nearer and if he could just pull out his two ears for a moment so he won't hear it, he would have done it without second thoughts. He sighed heavily before knocking at the door as loud as he can. 

But there was no response. He knocked again. Three times, four times and so on. He exactly did ten attempts, but the asshole wasn't even bothered. This made Gun's anger reach maximum level that he banged the door just for the heck of it. 

And much to his surprise, it opened.

The door wasn't locked. Now he felt stupid knocking at the door when he could just have barged in. But how would he know that anyway? This is the first time he's trespassing someone else's room and hopefully this would be the last. 

He opened the door wider and he couldn't believe his eyes on what he just saw.

"Is this still GMM?" 

Compared to this unit, his would look like an old storage room. The one he just entered, is so much better than his. The ceilings don't leak, the furnitures don't look old, in fact they look like they came out from the latest issue of a Home Magazine. It's basically a high-end condominium unit hidden in a facade of an old apartment. What the heck? 

'If his room is this grand, he should have at least made his walls thicker,' Gun couldn't help but grimace. Clearly, he and his neighbor aren't on the same level based on how this place looks like. 

But anyway, he didn't come this far just to back down. He is adamant to give him a piece of his mind. 

Gun scrunched his nose when he saw the clothes scattered on the hallway. It left a trail leading to a room in the far side which is obviously the source of his nightmare.

'It's now or never,' he whispered to himself. 

But then, before he could even take a step forward, the door opened, revealing a tall, fair-skinned guy in all his naked glory. 

Fuck! What the Fuck! 

Gun was practically screaming on his mind. 

"Who the hell are you?" the guy threw him an angry look, but he was just there with his mouth wide open. This was supposed to be the time when he should be saying all his complaints, but he was out of words. 

'This is why I should have stayed in my room.' He mentally face-palmed himself. Regrets come late, indeed. 

Then coincidentally, their eyes locked in for a moment and what happened next is one of the most embarrassing things that ever happened in Gun’s whole damn life. 

He passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Gun immediately covered his eyes with the back of his right palm when the sunlight passing through the curtains, hit his face. He was feeling a bit lightheaded, as if being woken up from a deep slumber that was cut short. He wished he could sleep longer but he knew he can't. University classes starts at eight. 

He stayed still for a few seconds regaining his full consciousness. When he finally did, that's when everything that transpired last night, came rushing back to his mind. 

"God! Tell me that was just a dream," he pleaded, still not opening his eyes. The memory is too vivid to not be true but he was still hoping it was all just his imagination. He knew it was a futile attempt but it was so embarrassing to admit, even to himself, that what happened was real. 

He didn't just trespassed a stranger's room, he also fainted at the mere sight of a naked man. 

Well, on his defense, it was definitely a shocker. Not only did the guy looked so unbelievably hot with his messy hair, his body was beautifully ripped too. And not to mention that down there, he was...

*gulp*

He instantly shook his head and tried to erase all unnecessary thoughts. He doesn't like where his mind is going. New would scream if he found out something like this is going on with his little friend's nerdy brain. Apparently, it was a common belief between people who knew him that all he ever thinks about is his studies.

The sound of a door closing made Gun alert. He's all alone in his unit so he always makes sure to lock the doors and windows before he goes to sleep. With their building's state, he won't be shocked if it would be easy for burglars to sneak in. But right now, he's afraid that one of his worries might have come to reality.

He just wishes that whoever this scumbag is, he won't try to hurt him or worse, kill him. 

Slowly, he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the grand chandelier hanging from the ceiling. 

He sure know he doesn't own one. 

Which means...

A sudden realization hit him and it didn't took him a single breath to sat up straight and survey his surroundings. 

His old furnitures are nowhere to be found. He was sitting on a large sofa, where he slept. In a weird way, it felt even more comfortable than his own bed. That doesn't matter though. What wrecks his mind right now, is the fact that these are all confirmations of the event he wished never happened.

"You're finally awake," he heard a familiar voice spoke behind him. When he turned around, he saw the guy that had been 'polluting' his mind. He was staring directly at Gun while stirring his coffee at the counter top.

Gun felt a mixture of disappointment and relief when he saw him fully clothed. 

"Coffee?" The guy casually offered, still not breaking his stare. Gun was suddenly conscious of his appearance. He just woke up and most definitely not on his best state. He probably looks like a mess right now and he doesn't like how this guy could look straight at him even then. 

Grabbing his eyeglasses on the coffee table in front of him, he stood up and straightened his clothes. 

"Thanks for the offer, but I can't. I should probably go," he gave him a slight bow. "I'm really sorry for barging in your room last night." 

The guy remained silent, eyeing him as if scrutinizing his whole being. 

"I'm sorry too, but I can't just accept that apology." 

"What?" 

Shrugging, the guy picked up his cup and made his way in front of Gun. Good graces, he was tall! The smaller guy had to lift his face up so they could meet with their eyes, breath hitching at the sudden proximity. 

'Gun, calm down!,' he can't help but scold himself. 

"You didn't even tell me who you are and what the hell you were doing here last night. Do you expect me to let you get away just that? Hmm?" The guy tilted his head and the side of his lips rose into a smirk. 

"Well--I--uh..." Gun stuttered.

"Yes?" 

"Uh...the mouse! Yes!" Gun put his palm together. This was obviously a stupid excuse but he can't think of anything right now. He could tell him it was because of the perverted noises from this unit but he's afraid it might worsen his current situation. "There was a mouse last night and it was squeaking soooo loud so I tried to followed it. That's it! I didn't hear anything! Just the mouse... squeaking! Didn't you hear it?" 

He was rambling. The guy squinted his eyes for a moment as if trying to make sense of what he was saying.

"And I--uh," Gun laughed nervously. "I'm Gun and I...live in the other unit."

"So someone is really living there?" The guy expressed pure disbelief. Gun couldn't help but laugh. 'So this guy didn't knew someone was living next to him too?'

"I am. For three months already." 

"That's a surprise. I thought there was actually something supernatural going on there when I hear noises." 

"I thought the same thing on my second week here. I didn't know someone was living here on your unit and you're making such loud sounds, I thought some vengeful ghost was living here." 

The guy stifled a laugh after sipping on his coffee. "You sound so displeased. Am I really that loud?" 

Gun rolled his eyes heavenwards. "Duh." 

"Especially last night, right? It even made you barge in here." 

"I told you I heard a mouse," Gun was defensive.

"I don't think so," The guy had the nerve to tease him. Gun could see that the other is obviously enjoying this, but he swears, one more recollection of what happened will most definitely make him faint, AGAIN. So he better end it here before things get worse. 

"I really should go, I still have classes. Bye." 

It was a miracle he didn't trip when he was walking so fast out of that place. The moment he closed his own door, he leaned his back there and tried to even his breathing. His heart was thumping so fast. 

'Way to start your day Gun, way to start,' he mentally facepalmed himself knowing that even though he doesn't want anything to do with it anymore, those shameful memories wouldn't leave him anytime soon.

\---

"New, what's wrong with this guy?" Namtan couldn't help but ask as she settled herself on the seat beside Gun who is mindlessly fiddling with his food. It seemed like the latter didn't even took one single bite which is unusual because she's used to seeing him finishing his food in an instant. 

New, on the other hand, is almost finished with his second plate of carbonara. 

"I don't know. He's been like that since this morning." 

"I wonder what happened," Namtan whispered even though Gun could clearly hear her or them. He just chose not to speak because he might spill everything.

He's been trying to shake the humiliation but nothing's working. He's being reminded of it again and again. Good thing he was still able to answer his exam properly, earlier this morning despite being so distracted. But he knew this can't go on. If only he knew what to do...

He heard a ping and light vibration on his pocket. Someone texted him. He lazily pulled his phone out and opened it only to be welcomed by a message from someone he doesn't want to hear anything about for a few more days or weeks. 

Mom: 

'I need money.'

This had been the third time she asked that this month alone. He sighed heavily.

"Hey! Why are you hurting yourself?" Namtan immediately panicked when Gun slapped his face. It wasn't so hard but she knew it hurt based on how loud the sound it made. When she didn't get any answer from him, she turned again to New, "Had he been doing this too since this morning?" 

New pretended to think,"Yeah?" 

"How many times?" 

"I'm not sure, I lost count at ten. And that was just on our first class." 

"And you didn't do anything to stop him?" 

"I did. But he won't listen so I just let him be. Don't worry. He'd stop eventually." 

Namtan just stared at her two friends with disbelief. One doesn't like to talk most of the times so no one knows what he's really thinking while the other one can be sometimes be so uncaring of his surroundings, it's bothering. It surely is a headache handling them both. 

As a matter of fact, they have been friends since high school and knew each other like the back of their palms. But sometimes she can't help but wonder if they were still the same as before. When they entered college, she had been separated from the two because she chose a different course. They only had the chance to meet during lunch breaks or if their vacant times are of the same time. But it was getting less frequent compared to last year's when they were still freshmen students. 

And she knew, even if it wasn't so noticeable, something was shifting between the three of them. Walls are built. Secrets are being kept. Things are changing. 

If it would be for the better or for worse, no one knows.

The two guys just waited for Namtan to finish her food before they decided to go back to their respective classes. Gun barely ate, which earned him a mouthful from Namtan but he didn't even try to retaliate or complain. He just nodded at her before they separated ways. 

"P'Gun!" Someone called him as he and New were about to turn a corner. He recognized it was Jane, one of her clubmates in the school paper. "I finally found you!" 

New laughed on Gun's side. "Does that girl still has the hots for you?" 

He just threw his friend an annoyed look before stopping on his tracks and waited for Jane. It had been months since the girl started chasing him nonstop, even joining the same club at him so she could be with him. There's quite a number of people (boys and girls alike) who like him inside the campus but Jane was the only one brave enough to do her advances even after being rejected by him a lot of times. Later on, he grew tired of stopping her so he just let her do what she wants. Anyway, other than being present wherever he is (except in his apartment), she's harmless. 

"Are you free this Saturday?" 

"No!" 

"Yes he is!" 

New and him both answered at the same time. Of course, his friend being a total ass as he always had, answered the latter. And Jane seemed to have a selective hearing because she only recognized New's answer.

"Great! I'm throwing a party at Lane 76 for my birthday and I hope you both could come."

Gun was just about to decline when New interrupted him, again. "Of course, we will!" 

"Really?" Jane was obviously elated with the idea. She was smiling from ear to ear. "Can't wait to see you there. And P'Gun please don't worry about bringing any gift because your presence there will be more than enough." 

"Sure," he replied lacking enthusiasm. He isn't really a fan of parties and have no plans on attending to one but how could he not if this girl is already expecting? He swears to God, once they're out of anyone's sight, he'd make sure to give New a beating for pushing him into this situation. 

Jane then bid goodbye to them and started skipping on the hallway but then stopped after a few seconds after remembering something. She turned her body and spoke loudly,

"And oh by the way! Mr. Weerayut was asking for you! He wants you in his office as soon as possible." 

\---

The Faculty Office was a little bit far from the building he came from so it took him few minutes before arriving there. As a student assistant, he had several tasks he's assigned to do like being the class rep and that's probably why Mr. Weerayut was summoning him. It wasn't his first time being one so the guard recognized him and let him in without further questions. 

He came across with other student assistants who were busy talking with each other in supposedly hushed voices but still loud enough for anyone within a hundred meter radius to hear.

"Was that really Professor Off?" 

"Yes! I'm sure it was him! I clearly saw him enter the elevator!" 

"He looks even hotter now. I wonder if he has a girlfriend."

"I bet he does! But I'm sure it doesn't last long. Someone like him isn't the type to settle for one woman." 

"But why is he here though? Will he be teaching here again?" 

"I wish. But considering what happened years ago, I don't think so..." 

Gun didn't hear the remainder of what they were talking about because he was already far from them. He didn't pay much attention to it because he doesn't even know who they were pertaining to. He just proceeded and climbed the stairs towards Mr. Weerayut's office on the third floor. Students can't use the elevator so it is such a pain coming here but he can't even complain. 

He was about to knock on the door when he heard Mr. Weerayut's impatient voice. 

"Jum, Alice's due is next week. I need to be with her. Can you not really do me this favor?" 

"I just don't understand why it had to be me," someone replied. Gun figured the professor is busy as of the moment so he's contemplating if he should continue waiting outside or just come back later.

"You know if I have any other choice, I wouldn't call you. But Pluem backed out yesterday because he had to attend an international conference on Monday. And besides the fact that I am desperate because I'm sure as hell the Dean wouldn't grant my leave if no one would fill my place, I can't think of anyone more suitable to do this work," Gun wasn't shocked when he heard that. They already knew that their Professor's wife was giving birth this month and they were informed that someone would substitute him temporarily. They just don't know who it is but hopefully, it's someone as cool as Mr. Weerayut. 

"I'm busy." 

"Yeah. Lurking in Lee's bar, day and night," He heard his teacher remarked sarcastically. "I'm surprised you're still alive with all that alcohol in your system." 

"Mr. Atthaphan?" 

Mr. Tawan appeared in front of Gun clutching the black notebook he always carry around with him on his classes. He had been his and New's professor for a whole semester during their first year. He was the ray-of-sunshine type of teacher, never failing to flash his bright smile to everyone. But it was a mystery to him why New always hated Mr. Tawan. Not just plain dislike, but HATE. 

Gun gave him a slight bow. "Good afternoon Sir." 

"Good afternoon, what brings you here?" 

"Mr. Weerayut asked for me." 

"Why are you still outside then? He's not there?" The professor asked pointing at Mr. Weerayut's door. Gun shook his head. 

"He is. But he's--" Before Gun could even finish his sentence, Mr. Tawan already opened the door. 

"Arm, your student is--" The professor informed his colleague only to stop halfway when he saw a very familiar person but someone he didn't expect he would see at this place again. "Peng, what are you doing here?" 

Gun was just standing behind Mr. Tawan and the tension made him feel like he wasn't supposed to be there. But then before he could leave the place unnoticed, Mr. Weerayut called his attention. 

"Gun, you're here. Come in!" 

Left with no other choice, he entered the office with his head bowing down. 

"I'm gonna leave now," someone spoke. Gun was sure it wasn't Mr. Weerayut or Mr. Tawan but the voice is suddenly too familiar. Unable to resist himself, he lifted his head. 

"What the heck?!" 

The words came out of Gun's mouth even before he could stop it. The two professors stared at him with mouth agape, obviously shocked. The other guy though who was standing beside Mr. Weerayut smirked upon recognizing him.

"Ohoo. If it isn't my small tresspasser neighbor, Gun," the guy shamelessly remarked.

It was at this moment that he really wished that the ground below him would just break apart and swallow him whole. Fuck it.


	3. OFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not an official chapter, sorry. But please read it anyway :)

"Ahhh...fck!" 

The woman moaned loudly as Off thrusted himself inside her. She was writhing in pleasure, grabbing his hair as he licked her nipples alternately and tugging them softly with his teeth. 

"Faster please," he heard her plead and he could only smirk while granting her wish. He lifted her right leg and put them on his shoulder then rammed faster. 

'Help me Off! You have to help me!' A familiar voice suddenly echoed, sending Off to a temporary trance. 'Help me please!' 

The woman could only groan in frustration. She was already nearing her climax when the guy above her stopped moving. 

Closing his eyes for a second, Off tried to shake away the voice. This was exactly the reason why he brought this woman in his place tonight. So he won't hear 'it'.

"You have to be louder, babe," he whispered to the woman and started moving inside her again. Harder and faster this time. And he wasn't disappointed because she was almost screaming her heart out. It managed to make the 'familiar voice' fade. It was getting unclear and unclear by the minute as his partner made loud noises, until it finally disappeared. 

A few more thrust and they both finally reached their peak. 

Off was about to detach himself from the woman when she suddenly pushed him on the chest so she could ride him. He couldn't speak for a moment but eventually smirked when the woman bit her lower lip and uttered, 

"Ready for round two?" 

\---  
"Where are you going?" The woman sleepily asked when he got up from the bed. They had been on it for hours so he couldn't blame her if she's so beat. She was insatiable like any other woman he's been with, but not her or any one of them could make him so tired he'd be out. After all those sex, he's still wide awake.

He heaved a sigh and didn't even bother to answer. He just walked towards his door and opened it only to see an unfamiliar short guy staring at him wide-eyed. He was wearing a shirt so large for his size that it looked like a short dress.

Off was used to seeing girls wearing his shirt like that but he didn't knew it would actually look good...on a guy. 

'Fuck Off! What the hell are you thinking?' 

To mask whatever inappropriate thought that was currently running on his mind, he tried to focus on the most important thing at hand. 

"Who the hell are you?" He asked with slight annoyance. How did this guy even get inside his unit? He doesn't look like a burglar because no thief would go stealing people's house with that get-up. But he wouldn't know that for sure. 

The guy though, just continued staring at him without budging...only to lose consciousness seconds after. 

Off's forehead creased. 'What the heck? Why did he faint?' 

He lifted his head and was met by his reflection on the full length mirror just beside the tv stand. That was the only time he realized, he wasn't wearing anything. He's usually alone here so sometimes he doesn't bother putting on clothes. The women he had brought her also have seen everything on him so what's the use of wearing something?

But having unexpected visitors, especially a guy he haven't seen before, barging inside his place in the wee hours of the night, is an entirely different story. 

"Did he really faint just because he saw me naked?" He turned around and grabbed one of his robes hanging on one of his dining chairs and put them on. While tying the knot on his waist, he walked slowly to the tresspasser sprawled on the floor. 

He crouched to see him more clearly. He has a small face and the wide-rimmed glasses made him looked cute. His lips plump and red and his skin was pale but it looked so smooth, Off could imagine his hands touching every part of it.

'This isn't right! Why do I have these kind of thoughts? I might be going insane!'

"What happened?" 

The woman he was with inside the room suddenly came out wrapped in his sheets. He figured she was awoken by his loud voice.

"Who's that?" The woman asked again when he saw the guy on the floor. She looked at Off and then back at the guy again. "Is he dead?" 

"What? No!" 

"Well, is he your friend?"

"No." 

"Then why is he here?" 

Off knew it was natural for the woman to ask questions but he found it annoying at the moment. 

"That's none of your business," He answered in a dismissive tone. 

"What?" 

"I said, it's none of your business," Off turned to her and gave her a blank stare. "You should go and sleep." 

The woman looked at her incredulously, "You know what, no thanks. I should go. You obviously don't want anything from me now." 

She marched and picked up her clothes that was scattered on the floor, put them one by one right in front of Off. She grunted after realizing that he wouldn't even try to stop her. After one last angry look, she stormed out of the unit. 

Off, on the other hand was left there still staring at the unconscious guy. He wasn't quite sure why this stranger has this effect on him. He couldn't seem to take his eyes away. 

No, maybe it's just the lack of sleep. He hadn't slept a wink for the past few days so maybe that's it. 

He heaved a sigh before shaking the guy's shoulder, attempting to wake him up. He did it several times but nothing happened. This guy couldn't be dead, right? Off extended his hand and placed it just above the guy's mouth without touching him. 

"No he's alive. He's breathing," Relief passed through his system especially when the guy snored. He fell asleep? 

Off couldn't help but stifle a laugh. 

"It's cold," the guy suddenly complained and hugged himself. Off instinctively reached for the bed sheets the woman left earlier and covered the guy's body. He didn't even knew why he did that. He doesn't even knew this person in the first place but why is he suddenly doing all this? 

Rationality was finally escaping his mind right now, he's sure of that. 

And before he could have further internal battle, he lifted the guy with his arms. One was supporting his back and the other was under his knees. He was carrying him bridal style. 

'He's light. Does he still eat?," He thought as he transferred him to the sofa thinking it would be much more comfortable. Once he settled him there, he reached for the guy's glasses and removed it, carefully placing it on the coffee table. 

Something inside him was telling him to stay beside this guy and probably stare at him until morning comes but Off resisted. He hurriedly went back to his room and closed the door. Shaking his head, he dove to his bed and buried his face on the pillow, trying to erase the image of the cute guy that is sleeping outside, just on his living room. Hoping it was all dream or an illusion.

Because if not, he's seriously fucked. 

\---

He woke up while the sun was barely rising. It had been just a good two hours since he slept but he felt like he rested for a long time. Maybe it was because even for a bit, he was able to sleep after several days. He just isn't sure when will be the next time. Probably, after a week. 

Actually he's amazed that even after all the sleep he was deprived of from the past three years, he's still alive. But maybe soon, he won't be. 

He went out of his room and found a guy sleeping peacefully on his sofa. His body turned back on him.

'So that wasn't a dream?' 

The guy suddenly turned around and from where Off was standing, he can clearly saw the neckline of his oversized shirt shifted and the guy's collarbone was revealed.

At the mere sight of that, Off felt his dick twitched. 

"Holy fuck!" Without wasting any second, Off immediately ran to his room and entered his bathroom. He opened the shower and tried to soothe the inexplicable heat he was feeling.

Minutes later, he was able to calm himself and proceeded to taking a bath since he was already at it. He was thinking were he should go today since he doesn't have any plans for today other than going to Lane 76 tonight, which he does on a daily basis. 

He remembered his mom calling him over last night and inviting him for lunch today but he declined. He stopped accepting her invites when she started asking him about personal things he doesn't want to talk about. He get that as a mother, she's just concerned but he really doesn't want anyone trying to be involved with his life. 

The less other people know about you, the better. 

After taking a bath, he wore a brown shirt and gray shorts, trying to look as wholesome as possible. He's afraid the guy outside might faint again if he saw him sans clothing. He then wondered if he should forcefully wake up the guy now or just let him wake up on his own. 

"Why am I even tiptoeing around him? This is my house," he scolded himself. 

He walked out of his room and purposely slammed the door behind him. He went straight to the kitchen counter and prepared his coffee. While stirring it, he saw the guy immediately getting up. 

"You're finally awake," he said as casually as possible. Off prevented himself from cursing when the guy turned to him and their eyes met. He mentally facepalmed himself and tried to regain his composure. "Coffee?" 

It wasn't surprising when the guy indignantly declined his offer while trying to get away as soon as possible. Maybe he was still shy about what happened last night. The blushing and stuttering says it all. 

And when he found out that he was only living next door, Off couldn't keep the grin off his face. For some reason, he was thrilled about the idea that they were just so close to each other. 

"You sound so displeased. Am I really that loud?" He teased him. He is actually sorry that this poor lad had to hear everything for the past months but his reaction about it fascinated Off. 

"Duh," Even the way he rolled his eyes is cute. 

He continued teasing him but the guy obviously wanted an out. So when he turned his back on him saying he still have classes and immediately ran out of his unit, Off couldn't stop him even if he wished he did.

But luckily for him, they unexpectedly met again later that day. 

Fate really knows how to pull its strings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so originally, I planned this written entirely through Gun's POV. But after finishing the first two chapters, Off's thoughts about the "tresspasser incident" wouldn't let me sleep in peace so I've decided to write it and yeah its because he's sooo adorable when he doesn't know what to do lmao. Anyway, I'll try posting the next chapter on or before the weekend so please wait for it :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
